The Night Pearl's Catch
by AngelKirkland14
Summary: What happens when the pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriendo(Spain) kidnaps you, and it's up to Captain Arthur Kirkland(England) to rescue you? If you do not know the Hetalia human names I would look them up. Disclaimer: I do not own the title picture.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so feedback would be appreciated, even if it's to simply say you enjoyed reading it. :) Thanks for taking the time to read it! (sidenote: _ =your name)**

The cool ocean breeze blew my long, brown hair back from my face. The seagulls' shrill cries cut through the salty sea air. I walked the expansion of the deck to gaze at the vast ocean before me, and leaned against the railing casually. The water glistened in the sunlight like a sea of diamonds.

I tensed as I heard footsteps behind me. I restrained myself from turning around, but instead continued to focus on the Atlantic Ocean. "It really is a magnificent sight isn't it?" a voice from beside me asked.

"Yeah..." was all I could think to reply with as I turned my head to see the captain standing beside me. Captain Arthur Kirkland was a tall handsome man with shaggy blonde hair, and brilliant emerald green eyes. He was dressed uniformly in a long red coat tailored to fit his form perfectly. He wore it open to show his white under shirt. He coupled this with blue jeans, a belt, and knee high brown boots. Of course he also wore gloves, and a pirate must have his hat and eye-patch. He looked pretty stunning.

"We are headed toward an English port to replenish our supplies. I expect you to be lookout in the crow's nest," the captain said and gave me an intense look.

"Yes, sir!" I managed to squeak out.

He gave me a devilish smile and nodded his head. "Good."

I ran to the mast ratlines, and climbed up to the crow's nest. I pulled out my looking glass and scanned around, but all I could see was the clear blue ocean and the sky. It was beautiful with the orange and purple clouds the sunset had brought. I was so busy searching for some sort of landmass I didn't hear anyone climbing the ratlines.

"Hello!" a high voice cried from behind me. Startled, a scream escaped my lips, and my looking glass fell.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to grab it, but failed. The looking glass was falling lower and lower. "You!" I yelled and whirled around. "Look what you just..." my shouts trailed off when I saw no one was there. "What...? Where did you go you little brat?!"

I scrambled down the ratline ropes, and looked around the deck. There was no sign of a person, or my looking glass. "Where the heck..." I couldn't grasp what had happened to it. It should have fallen and shattered into pieces, but there was nothing where the looking glass should have been.

"Are you looking for this miss?" I whizzed around to find a short boy in a sailor suit standing in front of me with my looking glass in hand.

"How did you get that?" I questioned.

"What this thing?" the boy asked. "I caught it when you dropped it. I am truly sorry for startling you. I didn't mean any harm." The boy then extended his arm to give me back my property.

"Uh... Thank you," I managed to get out.

The boy's eyes sparkled. "You're welcome!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm Peter Kirkland, and I'm a real pirate!"

_Aren't we all? _I thought to myself. The little boy who called himself Peter continued to talk, but I was thinking about his last name. It sounded so familiar I just couldn't quite remember where I had heard it...

"Wait are you the Captain's brother?!" I didn't mean to shout, but that's how it came out.

"You mean that jerk Arthur? No, sadly, I'm his nephew, and he doesn't think I'm a real pirate!" he said the last part like he couldn't believe it. The boy continued to grumble about the Captain, saying something about how one day he'll be the captain of the ship, then he'll be in charge.

I had to interrupt him, "Okay, pirate, I've got to get back to the crow's nest to watch for land. Maybe I'll see you some other time though."

The boy's jaw dropped. "D-d-did you just say 'pirate'?" I smiled at him, nodded. "Yes!" he screamed, and jumped for joy. "Wait til that jerk Arthur hears about this!"I just laughed as I walked away to resume my post.

Up in the nest I pulled the looking glass to my eye, and what I saw surprised me. A ship? No that couldn't be. Maybe it was just a lost merchant's ship. No one ever travels through here. They wouldn't be too bright if they did. Everyone knew this water was patrolled by the great Captain Arthur Kirkland.

I looked closer. No it-it couldn't be! But it was! I shouted down to Peter who was still prancing around like a the little kid he was. "Peter! Quick get Arthur!"

"That jerk face? Why would I want to get him?"

"The Night Pearl is coming, Peter! Hurry up!"

Not hesitating, Peter ran off to get Arthur. Meanwhile, I climbed down to ring the warning bell. "All hands on deck!" I cried as loud as I could.

The Night Pearl was advancing on us. The Captain came out, and started barking orders to the crew. "_! To the crow's nest now!"

"Aye, aye Captain," I yelled back scrambling to get to my post.

I locked the looking glass on the Night Pearl, and watched their crew. They were starting to load a cannon.

"They're loading a cannon!" I screamed down to the crew. Then looked for the Captain to get my orders.

"_, keep watching! We'll handle things on deck," the Captain yelled back. He was growing agitated. The entire crew could tell, and that made them nervous.

When I looked back to the Night Pearl I gasped. Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo of the Night Pearl was stareing right at me. It was as if he knew I was there. But we were too far away from them to see me right?

I removed to looking glass to find the Night Pearl right next to us. Their crew was already lowering wood planks to climb across. Our crew stood waiting ready for the oncoming attack. I practically jumped out of the crow's nest and onto the main deck. I would fight right alongside my crew mates.

Shouts were heard as the Night Pearl's crew clamberd onto our deck, and the fight began. At first I just stood there not really knowing what to do. Then a plundering shout came, and an Italian looking man was charging me. I drew my sword, and prepared to fight.

"Why don't you join our crew? You are far too good for this pitiful looking one," the Italian asked me inbetween attacks.

I grunted. "You should know your crew becomes your family," and I thrust my sword at him again.

"Ah too bad. I really didn't want to see you get hurt." He smirked and then his attacks stopped all together.

_What is he doing?_ I thought. Then something grabbed me. Iron arms picked me up, and started to carry my to the Night Pearl. All I could se of my captor was a flash of white hair.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, and some of the crew looked over at me. They didn't know what to do. Their only female crew member was being taken away by barbarrians, and they didn't know how to stop them.

The albino that had grabbed me, now handed me to his captain. Captain Antonio Carriendo smirked widely at me. He grasped me by the forearm, and thrust me in front of him. Then he pulled me close against him with a sword to my throat.

"Let her go," Captain Arthur Kirkland growled at the Night Pearl's captain.

The albino who had taken me laughed at my captain. "Why would she want to be on your suckish crew, when she could be on the awesome crew with us?" he asked, with a detectable German accent.

Captain Kirkland was growing impatient with his rival, and barked at them once again, "Let her go!"

I was suprised the Captain would be trying to hard to get me back. I was just another replaceable member of their crew after all.

I turned my head to look at the two people standing next to Captain Antonio. On his left was the albino who had grabbed me before was laughing at the situation Captain Arthur was in. On his right there was a rugged looking man with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Captain Carriendo laughed at Captain Kirkland and said, "I'll stop attacking your ship, but I'm taking this baggage instead."

"You will do no such thing," Captain Kirkland growled.

"Oh but you see, he is," the blonde next to him said in a French accent, and the Night Pearl's crew sprinted back to their ship. The boards were pulled back, and the Italian from earlier was steering the ship away.

The Night Pearl was a smaller ship than Arthur's, and there were making a fast getta way. It seemed like all hope was lost for me. I would never be seeing my crew again because there was no way they could catch up to me now.

"Put her in the cell," Captain Antonio demanded of the blonde. The frenchman nodded, and grabbed me harshly.

I was thrown in a cell below deck, and left their in the dark. I really wasn't one to like dark places, so I tryed to take my mind off my situation. It didn't work because when you are alone the only thing you can seem to do is panic.

_If only I had someone to talk to_, I thought.

"_!" a high-pitched voice whisper-shouted at me. Wait was someone in here? The voice sounded so familiar.

A figure stepped out of the shadows to reveil a boy in a sailor suit. "Peter?! What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. Why was he here? _How_ was he here?

"I'm here to rescue you!" Peter shouted a little too loudly. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Whoops..."

Voices were coming down the stairs, and I told Peter to hide somewhere.

"Is someone down there with you?" the frechman called.

"Because if there is the awesome me will find them!" the albino shouted with glee as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nope, no one here," I sqeaked out. The two shrugged at each other, and started to ascend the stairs.

At that moment, a small sneeze came from the far back corner. The pair froze, and walked back down. "Now who could that be..." the frenchman trailed off as the albino sprinted to grab the intruder.

Peter screached as a hand picked him from his hideing spot by the collar. "Let me go, and we'll fight! I will defeat you, and prove that I am a real pirate!"

He thrashed in the albino's grip, and landed with a thud as he was thrown into the cell with me.

"Peter are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Peter shook himself off and smiled. "I'm fine, that was all part of the plan."

"What plan?" I asked him cauciously.

"The plan to rescue you! Do you really think jerk Arthur would just leave you here for this good for nothing crew? I don't think so! That's why before they left I got on board, and hid down here. They never suspected anything! So while they were down here being distracked by me Arthur should be up there getting ready to attack." He smiled like he was proud of himself. "Now he has to admit I'm a real pirate."

"Peter, I never had a doubt you were a real pirate," I said hugging him. All we had to do now was wait for Captain Arthur's crew to make their way to us.

We didn't have to wait that long, and soon cries were heard above deck.

A man with a strange cowlick appeared and spoke with an American accent, "Dude I'm the hero here to rescue you! Because that's what heros do."

"Alfred can you just get us out of here already? Pirates should not be locked up like this," Peter whinned.

The American unlocked the cell, and gave me my sword back that had been taken from me before I was taken away. "Thanks," I said giveing a nodd of appreciation.

We ran to the main deck to find the two captains sparring each other. "Let's go, Arthur!" the man who Peter called Alfred shouted at the captain.

Alfred and Peter took off running toward our ship, and I almost joined them. Something made me stop though. It was a dreaded feeling in my stomach telling me something was about to happen. I turned back to Captain Kirkland to see him being surrounded by the Night Pearl's crew.

I ran to his side shouting, and thrust my sword into one of their crew members. He fell to ground, and clutched his wound. I pressed my back against the captain's, literally covering each others' backs. We fought off the Night Pearl's crew until it was only Captain Antonio, the frenchman, and the albino standing before us.

Antonio knew when he was beaten. He was a wise man, and did anything to keep his ship afloat. "Bring it on! You will never defeat to awesome me!" the albino cried, and was about to charge us when a hand grabbed his sholder.

"Let them go," Captain Antonio said.

"What?!" the albino cried.

I watched the albino bicker with the captain, and didn't notice the frenchman coming up to me. He took my hand in his, and brought it to his mouth. "Until next time, beautiful," he whispered winking at me. Then he walked away smacking to albino on the head as he walked past.

"You are free to go," Captain Carriendo told us.

As we walked back to our ship I could hear the albino talking about how awesome he was, and the frenchman laughing at him. When I looked back the captain was watching us silently.

We got back on deck, and Captain Kirkland tuned to look at me. "You do realise this was technially your fault right?"

I hung my head in shame. "Yeah... I'm sorry Captain," I said looking up. He looked at me with a look a mother might give her child in a way to say 'go on'. I sighed, "And I'll be in the crow's nest if you need me." Another look from the captain. "And I'll call if I see land."

"That's a good girl," the captain said smiling at her.

I climbed the ropes to the crow's nest, and settled down to watch the shimmering sea. I had just settled into a comfortabe position when I spotted something from my looking glass.

"Not another!" I cried out as I saw a ship was sailing toward us. "Captain!"

Captain Arthur Kirkland looked out at the approaching ship and groaned. "Not the Russians!"


End file.
